


An Intruder in the Garden between Vulcan and Earth

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sarek and a pregnant Amanda return to Earth and Amanda becomes a paparazzi target. Good thing her guardian is I'Chaya, a six-inch fang sehlat, who holds serious grudge against all intruders. Well… almost all.</p>
<p>Written by VickyFromGreece</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intruder in the Garden between Vulcan and Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Author: VickyFromGreece  
> Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
> Genre: Humor/Romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Only the idea of a sehlat smiley with six inch fangs.
> 
> A/N: English is not my native language. This story is unbeta'd, so there might be a few errors.

An Intruder in the Garden between Vulcan and Earth

.

Part 1. Mr. Poloud

.

The word is Italian. The tendency to peek at other people's lives however, is as old as eyesight itself.

Well, to be frank – not my best asset by the way – curiosity is not my motive. Never has been. I do what I do cause what I do pays damn well.

Most of my colleagues take pictures from afar. Not me. I'm not a fan of distance. I risk. The closer the distance, the bigger my paycheck.

Could I settle for the normal wage? Standing on the street across the Vulcan embassy, I snort. Medium is for the cattle. Why settle for a few, when I can have it all?

Over the years I've been called so many names, sleazeball ended up being a compliment. So what? Everybody buys what I sell. Cause I'm not just another paparazzi. I'm a hunter.

Today's prey is a woman, a school teacher. She's not like the others, though. She didn't just sleep with the weird alien – she married him. The happily ever after story of the 23rd century courtesy of Earth's closest ally, Vulcan.

I kneel and check the levitation boots I'm wearing. They are nothing fancy – just a basic model but they'll do the job. Fly me to the other side of the embassy's eight feet wall.

I hit a button and the boots gently lift me into the air. I'm not an amateur. This is not the first time I break into a private compound and surely it won't be the last. But security outside the Vulcan Embassy has increased during the last week. I didn't need an inside source to tell me that mini-drones fly above the block five times a day.

A tall Vulcan palm tree keeps me hidden as I land on the other side of the wall, in the embassy's garden. Tours have stopped an hour ago and the place is deserted. So far, so good.

Immediately, I take off and reprogram the levitation boots. They'll keep any guards busy while I hunt. I finish and the boots fly into the air. In case the embassy security locates the breach, a hologram of me will appear above the boots. From afar it will look as if someone is flying above the building wearing them.

It will take some time for the Vulcans to realize my bluff. In case they find me, I'll activate the hologram. While they'll hunt the boots, I'll climb on one of the garden's trees, jump over the wall and take a hike.

What will they do? Press charges? I've been sued again and again; I can afford it. Besides I highly doubt the embassy will press charges. Vulcans are weird; they never want publicity. Even if they catch me, they'll simply verify my identity and throw me out. I can live with that.

Next I prepare my pen. The boots weren't expensive, but this little piece cost me a fortune. It is not a real pen – it is a field generator. Connected with micro transmitters on my wrists, ankles, and shoulders it creates around me an active camouflage that matches my surroundings. I am nearly invisible to cameras. A good observer could spot me, but as long as I remain hidden, I'm not even here.

There are many thick bushes along the garden's paved path. I choose to hide behind one of them. This is where I'll wait for her. I'm ready, and so is my mini camera.

With the easy hit of that tiny button, the entire planet will peak right into the personal life of the galaxy's most prominent expecting couple.

Privacy has become obsolete nowadays. For the right price, deeply hidden secrets become available for the whole world to see, judge, love and hate. All I do is give them what they want.

Besides it's easier to judge others rather than judge oneself.

Today, people want to judge a school teacher. As I sit and wait, I think about her. This small woman who managed to capture the imagination of the entire planet. How did she do it? How did she manage to make him marry her? Vulcans don't love and there's no way she's that good in bed. With no money and no connections, she literally appeared out of nowhere. Her parents own a farm, for crying out loud. 

People still remember the first and, so far, only interview the couple ever gave. It was a few days after their first marriage here on Earth. At the beginning journalists only saw a pretty face and long chestnut brown hair. Basically, Mrs. No Personality.

At least that was until she was asked about the tabloids mocking her for marrying "a Little Green Man."

Her now legendary retort, "there is nothing little about my husband", was a revelation to us all. Turns out, the little school teacher had teeth. And knew damn well when and how to use them.

The pregnancy shocked the entire Federation. But with Vulcans being so damn secretive even that would go unnoticed had it not been the Nobel Prize awarded to her two doctors for that chemical formula that combined elements of Vulcan and Human DNA.

Xenophobes around the globe freaked out. Scientists opened champagnes and cheered. And since that day the whole world's holding their breath. Can she do it? Will she bring this pregnancy to term? Will she manage more than nine months? How she's doing? What does she look like? What will the little freak look like?

And this is where I step in.

Until recently, there were no pictures of her. Some went as far as to question whether she's actually pregnant. Then, a few days ago, her diplomat husband was sent to Earth. And guess who walked right behind him as he stepped out of the space-shuttle.

The press went nuts. The public wants more. And my bank account runs dry. Let the credits roll.

I hope she is frightened. No, screw that; I hope she screams. Imagine if she thinks I will attack her. It will add to the drama. More drama, more downloads, more credits.

In their first and only interview she'd said she often took afternoon walks in the embassy's garden. She still does. The day before yesterday she was seen strolling around this part of the embassy. Another paparazzi rented a small two seater private flyer along with a pilot. He took some pictures but wasn't lucky. Earth authorities jammed the flyer's communications, landed the vehicle and confiscated his equipment.

I'm not taking any chances. I won't wait. Twenty seconds after I hit that button, the pictures will be directly uploaded to my personal website. Samples will be sent to the biggest tabloids; the highest bidder will win the exclusive. I'm getting paid per click. A modest estimate – ten million clicks per minute mean money. Easy money.

Yea, I hope she screams. If she gets scared she might even stumble. Talk about drama. The joke is that nobody can blame me if she gets frightened, slips and falls. I will simply be in the wrong place at the wrong time. To take the right picture.

I don't need to wait for long. I hear tapping noises; someone's walking on the stone path. Vulcans wear flats, not heels. That means it's her; she's the only human living in the embassy. Some thick bushes close to me are moving.

Yea, I'm a paparazzi babe, and I'm gonna razz your day. My camera is ready – I hold my breath as I jump in front of her.

Showtime!

.________________________________________.

Part 2. I'Chaya

 

I'm hungry.

Not hungry for food – I've never been that kind of hungry. If I want to eat, I go to the kitchen and demand my lunch. If nobody's there, well … I know my way around. Besides, I am a good hunter. I have never been hungry. Not for food.

I am hungry for something to happen.

Don't misunderstand me. Sarek's female is good. Her name is Amanda and she even plays with me! Nobody plays with me any more, not since Sarek returned from his kahs'wan.

Basically Amanda plays with me because she is alien. From what Sarek told me, her lifeline is different, shorter than the rest of us. He was sad when he confided me that. We were alone in the library and I could smell his sadness. I licked his face and he embraced me, like when he was a small boy. It was the least I could do.

Anyway, she and Sarek had been busy so now she's with a cub. And once she gives birth, I'll get a new play companion! And now I travel with them. Honestly, can life get any better?

This is my first journey away from home. Sarek had to return to his female's planet. Something that had to do with his previous work here as an ambassador. I assured him I could take care of Amanda, but she didn't want to remain at home with me (I wonder why) and her doctors approved the journey.

This was a unique chance for me. I've never traveled outside of Vulcan and I didn't want to remain behind either. We had just settled in our home. I had just started to enjoy Amanda's company and she no longer jumps every time she sees me.

To support my request, I presented numerous arguments. Sarek would work all day. Who will guard and protect our home's female? Especially in her situation. She needs my company and truth be told, I kind of … like her being around.

Between her pleading eyes and mine, Sarek-kan didn't stand a chance. Luckily his job made travel arrangements for me easy.

So, here I am. Bored beyond words. So unbelievably bored.

To be honest, the first day wasn't so bad. I inspected the entire embassy and gardens. Securing the perimeter, I left my scent in several corners. An intruder will think twice before entering. But really, an intruder, in the house I guard? That would be monumentally stupid.

But here there is nowhere for me to go, run, play or hunt. There is no desert near the city. The only place I can walk is the embassy garden.

Our second day was not bad either. Amanda's parents came for a visit. They caressed her belly and cried. Odd species. I thought they'd be happy to see her, but since they are not telepathic and don't have tails to wag it's hard to tell.

Her mother was rude though. She screamed when she saw me. Coincidentally, that was Amanda's reaction during our first meeting. I just don't understand. I had licked myself all over very thoroughly, cleaned my nails and polished my fangs on a tree in the garden. I looked impeccable, gave her my most charming smile, and yet she screamed! What is it with Human females? Bad manners, that's what it is.

Her father was nice. He caressed my head, belly, and called me a "big teddy bear". Amanda believes I look like a prehistoric panda, but since I've never met one I'll take her word.

Yesterday nothing happened. And, I do mean nothing.

Sarek was in his office working all day. Amanda stayed in bed because she had to clean her blood. Sarek says the cub makes her sick, so every three days she sticks a needle in her body. The needle is connected to a machine that cleans her blood. We never go anywhere without that machine. I like Amanda, she's brave. I don't like needles.

When I woke up, I inspected the gardens and then spent the day with her. Lying on the bed, she caressed my head while the machine was working. It was boring but nice. We spent the afternoon watching the cub move inside her belly and giggling.

Then Sarek came and I found myself in the corridor. Ever since the doctors gave Amanda "the green light", I don't sleep with them. That's confusing because there are no green or any other lights in their bedroom. I know, I've checked.

Sarek said that if I was quiet I could stay in the next room. Really, can you imagine me in a room all by myself? I'll get bored. When I am bored, I clean and make myself presentable. Next morning he'd be angry about how I used the furniture to polish my fangs. No, thank you. I prefer the garden.

Incidentally, has anybody else noticed that this planet has only one moon? Not four, three or even two. Just one. It is most distressing. I wonder how the natives sleep at night.

Result: I spent another boring night, watching the boring one moon.

This is the evening of our fourth day here. And I am hungry. For something to happen.

I am dragging my heavy feet in the garden, trying to improve my foul mood, when … I smell an intruder!

Crawling behind some bushes, I observe him. Despite my size, he doesn't even suspect my presence.

He is not particularly clever. Yes, he did bypass the outer wall and the security guards. But he is no match for me. I can't see him clearly, but I can smell his scent from afar. He smells like Sarek's female after running. It's called sweat. Vulcans never sweat, that's why it was so easy for me to spot him.

Well, now that I have him, what shall I do with him?

I could eat him, but I am not hungry. Besides we are guests on this planet and eating a native might be considered bad manners. Unlike the locals, my manners are refined.

On the other hand, he is an intruder…

Perhaps I should only maim him. Nothing much, just a hand or a couple of fingers. So that he won't be able to hold that micro camera again.

Only that would upset Sarek. I know the sa'fu. If that intruder is after his female, I have no doubt that he'd like the honor of emasculating him.

Ohhh, what a dilemma.

Perhaps I could just scare him. But what if he suffers a heart attack? He might die… Hmmm …

Oh well, him dying from a heart attack won't be my fault. I will simply be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Acting according to my nature.

I ponder on that as I observe him walking around the garden, fool as he is. He believes he is safe, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind some g'teth bushes and th'laax trees. The way he moves indicates three things.

First, he doesn't know there are thermographic security cameras everywhere.

Second, he doesn't know there are motion detectors everywhere.

Third, he doesn't know that the plant he's touching is poisonous.

I am safe, my fur protects me, but he has skin… In thirty minutes he'll start scratching himself. The swelling will start approximately after two hours.

He believes he is invincible. From the cameras, perhaps. From a Vulcan, maybe. But he cannot hide from his ignorance and he cannot hide from me. The garden is filled with plants, herbs, small bushes and large trees from our home world. Not even Sarek could spot me as I sit quietly among them, preying on the intruder.

I shake some leaves, trying to draw his attention. I succeed – I can't believe he is that stupid, approaching someone without visual contact.

Before leaving Vulcan, Sarek warned me that Amanda in her present state is a target. I was angry with the people in the flyer two days ago. I was taking my midday nap and Amanda was alone in the garden. What they did was most dishonorable. Who can harass a defenseless pregnant female? And one that belongs to my clan.

The thought of anyone invading my territory makes me angry. The thought of anyone wanting to harm Amanda who lets me steal cookies from the kitchen makes me furious.

I start taping a tile on the stone path with a claw. Just as I thought. Blinded by greed, he thinks someone's approaching.

He is almost upon me. I assume an attack position and get all my claws out.

This… will be fun.

.________________________________________.

Part 3. Sarek

 

I am working in my office, when I hear the high-pitched screams. My first thought is of my adun'a. Mentally I reach out to her, but through our bond I find only tranquility. Amanda is still sleeping in our bedroom. She is to take daily naps, as per her doctor's orders. The journey is tiring, especially in her condition.

The screaming comes from the garden. Since Vulcans do not scream, it is logical to assume that whoever's screaming is Human.

On a daily basis, our embassy is visited by several groups, mostly schools and tourists that visit the cultural center and the garden. Everybody is strongly advised to touch nothing. Despite their beauty, some plants can cause skin irritation, others are poisonous. Garden guests follow a specific stone path and are always under supervision. The screams indicate that someone decided to ignore security regulations.

I walk out into the corridor only to meet Solev, the embassy's security supervisor.

"We have an intruder in the garden," he says.

"How did he enter?"

"Levitation boots. He entered from the north wall. We've been monitoring him for some time. His name is Poloud, a freelance photographer. He is probably after t'sai Amanda."

I am extremely irritated. First the flyer and then this... These activities need to stop. If Amanda finds out, she will be upset. Amanda must not be upset. It's not enough she subjects herself to haemodialysis every third day; we need to guard against uninvited strangers who are trying to approach her. I do not wish to calculate the possibility someone might mean any harm. I shall double my efforts to finish my work here so we'll return home as soon as possible. But this media frenzy needs to stop. The day before yesterday was the flyer, today this invasion, tomorrow who knows?

"Is he under arrest?"

"Νo, osu," Solev admits, a little reluctantly.

"Then why he's screaming?" I ask, but immediately realize the reason.

"Your sehlat smelled him and we decided not to intervene," Solev says trying to estimate my reaction.

"I see," I nod. Solev is right. I'Chaya will not harm him, but this unpleasant experience might discourage others. In fact, this gives me an idea.

"You have done well. Arrest him, but do not reveal we know his identity. Bring him to my office. I wish to speak with he who threatened my bondmate."

"As you wish, osu," Solev says and leaves.

After two point one minutes the screaming stops.

When Solev returns to my office, the sight is … odd. In his arms he is carrying a sobbing human.

They are followed by a certain middle-aged sehlat who has gained considerable weight since I got married because my adun'a lets him steal food from our kitchen and who now looks innocently first the ceiling, then the carpet and finally around the room. Everywhere but me.

I give the so-called innocent middle-aged sehlat an austere look of disapproval which he ignores completely. Probably because when I was a child, we used to engage in staring contests.

However I will be firm with I'Chaya. He knows he shouldn't interfere with the Embassy's security. He and I had discussed in great detail his behavior before leaving Vulcan. Certain promises were made. Especially that he would not create any problems.

Then I turn to Solev. The scene is undignified.

"What is this? Put him down."

"I can't ambassador. He agreed to get down from a palm tree if we promised we wouldn't let his feet touch the ground," Solev says looking embarrassed.

"Oh, sweet God, take this monster away," the human cries between sobs. "I'll become a good man, I'll feed the poor, please send him away, ple-e-e-ase!"

Both Solev and I stare at the human who is trembling like a leaf. His trousers are torn, his clothes are dirty and he's wearing only one shoe.

However by this time, Solev appears he's had enough.

"We are not in the garden any more, human," he says. He attempts to release him, but the man screams even louder and clings on to Solev, still refusing to touch to floor.

"No! No, please don't leave me. Oh, God please. Don't leave me with this beast!"

Solev stands uncertain of what to do. I glare at I'Chaya. I know humans fear ursus-size animals, but this is ridiculous. The human screams louder than Amanda and her mother when they first saw him. At least they have an excuse of being females.

I admit I didn't know that when human men scream, they sound like women. I'Chaya tries to appear indifferent, but I've known him all my life. He did this on purpose, and now he's quite pleased with himself.

And truth is ... I am pleased too. But I won't tell him. He knows this behavior is unacceptable. We have discussed this before coming to Earth. Now to calm down the human...

"Will you please release the security officer? I promise our sehlat will not attack you."

For the first time the human looks at me. Then terrified he looks at I'Chaya who sits quietly in his two back legs, looking as innocent as a cub. Well… a giant cub with six-inch fangs.

"You–you won't let it eat me?' he asks in a trembling voice.

Amanda would laugh. I am certain.

"Vulcans do not lie. I'Chaya is harmless to people who mean no harm," I add with meaning.

Still shaking, the photographer slowly stands on his own feet. Solev releases him, and then straightens his uniform, a little irritated.

Time for a small interrogation. Or as Amanda calls it, grilling.

"Mister ..."

"Name's Poloud. And I'm gonna sue you. And you!" He points a finger to Solev. "I'm gonna sue you all for assault! You filthy alien scams!"

I must admit the speed in which Solev turns from divine rescuer to despicable enemy is amusing. I decide to humor the situation.

"Poloud ... Poloud ... Solev, did we have such a name is today's guest list?

"No, ambassador. We did not."

"So, Mr. Poloud. It is safe to assume that you broke inside a private facility, attacked a pet–"

"A PET?!"

"–and now you threaten to press charges against us."

"A very good estimate of the situation, osu. He was also carrying an illegal cloaking mechanism," Solev says, giving me a pen-size object.

"Indeed." I observe casually the small item.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with me. When I'll finish with you and your slut, you'll–" I give him a cold stare and he pauses mid-sentence.

That was the final straw, as Amanda says. He must have realized he crossed the line, yet even now he refuses to acknowledge his grave error.

Perhaps he needs assistance.

When he entered inside my office trembling from fear, I took pity on him. But that was before he offended my beloved, fragile and expecting bondmate. Yes, I will make an example out of him and others like him who might attempt to copy his actions.

This man planned to assault my bondmate. Did he think I'Chaya is scary? Fear. He hasn't seen fear yet. I'll show him the stuff nightmares are made of.

"May I inquire as to why you broke inside our embassy, Mr. Poloud?" I ask in a casual manner, returning the pen-size mechanism to Solev.

"I'm a photographer," he spats. "And I don't know what you're doing in your planet, but here the press is free."

"There is a distinct difference between freedom and impunity, Mr. Poloud."

"Oh, yea? Well to me they are one and the same. What you're gonna do? Sue me?"

"That is not our intention. However I must remind you that as long as you stand on Vulcan ground you are subject to Vulcan law."

He sneers. "You can't arrest me. And don't tell me we'll go out for a fistfight. You people are pacifists, right?"

"Considering the fact that you were after my bondmate – yes, we are aware of your intentions – I could regard you as a threat. I do not appreciate threats, Mr. Poloud. Not against my bondmate."

He laughs arrogantly, but I can tell he is nervous.

"So what? You're bad or something?"

"Or something." I give him an ice-cold look and after a few seconds he lowers his eyes.

"I am not bad, Mr. Poloud. However I can be inventive. And your challenge to a fistfight is tempting. Do not tempt me, human. Your bones are not that resilient."

He gulps and for the first time regards me with fear, not I'Chaya.

Some things are inherent; they can't be bought or put to sale. Decency, for example, or solidarity. But, like all things, we need to use them or else they rust. I believe Mr. Poloud hasn't heard the inner voice of his consciousness for some time now.

By all means, I am more than willing to assist him.

"Nevertheless, fistfights are not our standard policy. We shall verify your identity. After that, you'll be escorted outside the embassy," I say nonchalantly and nod to Solev.

"Escort Mr. Poloud to one of the meditation rooms until his identity is confirmed. Then he will be free to leave."

Solev takes Poloud to the door and hands him to one of his men. Once they leave, he returns back to me.

When the embassy was first built, we took into consideration how loud human cities are. The level of noise is acceptable except when someone wishes to engage in deep meditation. For that reason four meditation rooms were built inside the embassy. Their unique construction ensures that no noises from outside reach the inside and vice versa. The walls absorb 99.99 percent of all sound.

However, over time we made an impressive discovery. Humans can't stand sensory deprivation, not even when they sleep. An average Human sleeps in a room at 30 decibels. Inside our anechoic chambers they become restless, even disorientated. Some claimed they could even hear the sound of their own heartbeat. A few began hallucinating within 45 minutes of entering a chamber.

I believe some time inside one of these rooms will furbish Mr. Poloud's rusted solidarity.

I do not believe this will cause a diplomatic incident. Not serious anyway. Besides, it is not our fault that he, as a human, can not tolerate our hospitality. We all acted according to our nature, even I'Chaya.

I turn to Solev who awaits my instructions.

"Is Ambassador Tevarn still inside a meditation room?" I ask and Solev flushes.

"Yes, osu," he says and we speak no further of this subject. Nature has taken over; it is Tevarn's Time. He and his bondmate are inside a locked chamber for the past three days. That is why I was summoned urgently back to Earth. Tevarn was working on a treaty which can not delay.

"Do any of the meditation rooms have any problem with their lights?"

"I am not aware of that, osu. We can perform a sanity check. Close them for five to ten minutes and reopen them in a random order a few times. Just to make sure they are functioning properly."

"Excellent. I believe we can verify Mr. Poloud's identity within … an hour?"

"Very well, osu. I shall notify the Human authorities immediately after I call my bondmate, parents and grandparents to see after their welfare."

"That is acceptable. Please give them my regards."

"I will, osu," Solev nods and exits the room, leaving me alone with a certain sehlat.

I give a severe look at I'Chaya and prepare for a serious mental fight. He and I had discussed in great detail his behavior before leaving Vulcan. He knew better.

"Before leaving home you promised your behavior would be exemplary. Do you remember this?"

He does not answer to my question, so I continue.

"Would you consider this behavior as exemplary? What you did may cause a diplomatic incident."

Still, no reply.

"I am listening. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Oddly enough, my friend remains silent. This … is unexpected. Apart from stubborn, I'Chaya is extremely vocal. He always speaks his mind. Why he remains silent? Could it be that he regrets this behavior?

"Why did you do it? You knew this situation was under control. Why did you interfere?"

No reply. That is most strange. I expected at least a few growls. Instead I get absolutely nothing.

With a sigh, I kneel down on the floor in front of him. Now we are on eye level. What shall I do with him? He is so stubborn, he reminds me of … me.

I know I'Chaya will never regard me as an adult. When I was an infant he assisted my mother changing my diapers.

I start scratching his neck and behind his ears. I know how much he likes it. He closes his eyes and enjoys the pampering.

"Listen… I know how fond you are of Amanda. Truth is … I am quite fond of her too. But she is my bondmate and my responsibility. And I have all this under control. Security in and around the embassy is of the highest level. Do you think I would let any of these people approach her?"

He gives me a suggestive look.

"The reason the flyer managed to approach us, was because Human, not Vulcan authorities monitor the area around the embassy. Although unexpected, it was landed within eighty seconds. And none of those images leaked. Besides, it's not your fault you were sleeping."

He looks at me, then looks down, then back at me. Still saying nothing.

"Your attempt to keep Amanda safe is honored, but the local fauna is off limits. You will not assault any other native. Yes?"

My friend's breathing is heavy, yet he keeps his mouth shut. Well, then. Since he doesn't disagree, I rise.

"I assume your silence is a sign of repentance. But know this. If you don't behave, you will never travel with us again. Do you understand?"

He nods once.

"Very well. You may go."

He lowers his head and turns to leave. As he walks out of the room, a feeling of regret washes over me. Why was he so silent? I hope I wasn't too hard on him.

.

________________________________________

 

.

 

 

Part 4. Amanda

 

It is late in the afternoon, when I awake from one of the best naps I've had in a very long time. Obviously Earth's gravity agrees with my round belly.

I check the clock and gasp. I've slept for almost four hours! Daniel prescribed long naps so that my body would better acclimate to Earth's time, but four hours is just ridiculous. Goodness, he wasn't joking about how my body would be affected by the different time zone. I wonder how I'll sleep later.

I go to the bathroom and, since there's nothing I can do to look slimmer, I try to make my hair more presentable. After ten minutes and several attempts I settle for a simple ponytail. I have neither the heart nor the courage to prepare an elaborate Vulcan bun.

Leaving our room, I decide to go check on Sarek. Walking the long corridor, I arrive at the elevator and press the call button.

I give a longing look at the stairs next to me and caress my belly. "Seven months down, six to go," I murmur and look down at my unborn son.

"Do you hear me, junior? I used to exercise, you know. Yea, yea, yea, sounds unbelievable but it's true. Now, I can't even use the stairs. But I could get worse, right? I might end up talking to myself," I snort. I hope at least my son will get my sense of humor.

"Nah, I'm just screwing with you, you worth everything," I laugh, embracing my belly. Sometimes I'm so excited I'm pregnant, I think I might explode from happiness.

The elevator arrives and as I enter, I idly wonder if my child's workaholic father has eaten anything today. Sarek becomes so absorbed with his work, he sometimes skips meals.

Shortly after our Vulcan bonding ceremony, and during a family dinner, his mother T'Rama told me her son took that 'trait' from his father. I suspect that's a family joke because both Skon and Sarek stopped their conversation on the latest astrophysics discovery and gave her an adorable innocent look. Afterwards, I swear Skon looked a little smug.

Do other Vulcans share family jokes? Many things are revealed if one spends some time among them; the biggest being Vulcans don't have feelings. Of course and they do, their savage past is a testimony to that. They simply exercise strict control. And the fact that they are secretive doesn't stop rumors from spreading across the galaxy in the speed of light.

Talking about secretive reminds me of my own species gossiping tendencies.

I know tabloids were on fire at the news that the first Vulcan-Human legally married and expecting couple returned to Earth. My parents visited us two days ago and during dinner, my mom casually mentioned we made it to the headlines again. She offered no further details, probably because daddy kicked her under the table. As per our standard habit, we declined interviews and apart from the flyer I haven't seen any paparazzi. Yet it is obvious that security around the embassy has increased since the last time we were here.

The elevator arrives at the ground floor and I exit. Maybe I should feel guilty for the few headaches our visit gave to both Human and Vulcan Security Officers. And I do. I do feel a little guilty.

But I couldn't miss this golden opportunity and return to Earth even for a few days. I wanted to see my parents. I never thought I'd miss them so much. Perhaps the pregnancy makes me more emotional. It certainly has made me horny. Poor Sarek, he was so worried he'd hurt me. He didn't of course, but anxious Sarek is a rare sight. Anxious and aroused Sarek… I smile at that recent memory.

Solev, the embassy's security supervisor, walks past me along the main corridor and silently greets me by bowing his head. Other embassy staff or visitors I encounter act in the same way. I must say, I am a little surprised. Ever since my pregnancy started showing, every Vulcan I meet is clearly courteous. Heavens! Sarek wasn't joking when he told me Vulcans always celebrate the birth of new life.

Finally I arrive at his temporary office; it is located opposite the enormous Ambassadorial one. It is smaller but cozy and has a lovely view to the garden. Sarek's assistant, Speek is sitting in a small desk outside and looks at me as I approach.

Gosh, I hope he's not watching the Terra Natura channel. I think I walk like a penguin.

"Hallo, Speek. Is Sarek in?"

"Yes, t'sai. You may enter." He glances down the corridor, behind me. I follow his gaze to see what he is looking. The corridor is empty and Speek looks quickly back at me.

"What? Is something the matter?" I ask.

"No, t'sai. Everything is as it should be," he replies looking straight into my eyes.

Hmmm… An evasive answer. Vulcans are masters in that. I know. I'm married to one.

Oh, well. I'm too hungry to care. I give him a polite smile and walk inside my husband's office. He must have sensed I was coming and lowered the room's temperature. Sarek is so much better in handling the marital bond than me. But again telepathy is part of his nature.

He looks deep in concentration. Damn, I hate to disrupt when he's working. I'll make this brief and then roll down the kitchen to EAT. Nowadays, I think I eat as much as I'Chaya.

"Hey you."

"How hey me?" he asks looking at me in his usual stoic look and I laugh. That was a joke from our first lessons, back when I was teaching him Earth idioms. He was asking me many silly questions back then. Later I realized that was his way of flirting. I'm glad he's in a good mood.

"I don't want to intrude."

"Of course not. I have almost finished for today." He stands up and offers me the ozh'esta.

I caress his fingers with mine. "How's the treaty going?"

"We'll need a few days more. Three or four, I believe. God is in the detail, as your people say."

I hug him. As much as I can, considering my round belly. "Well, they couldn't get a better man for the job. Your meticulousness is exceptional."

"Good exceptional or bad exceptional?"

Oh, my. Someone is in a good mood this evening. I decide to play along. Dinner, be damned.

Or, I'll just visit the fridge after sex. Yea, most definitely, after sex.

For now, I try to sound as cool as possible.

"Well… Last night was… Not that bad, I suppose. On the other way, your constant nagging for me squish the toothpaste from the top–"

"I do not nag."

"Nagging as I was saying… It tires me. I wonder sometimes for how long I will continue tolerate your quirks, Sarek. I really don't know."

"Well then. We seem to have reached an impasse."

"Have we? And what's that, if I may ask?"

"Toothpaste or sex."

I give him a cunning look and run my hands over his broad chest. "Oh, my. What a dilemma we have here."

"Indeed. What's your answer?"

"Gosh, I don't know, this is serious stuff. It'll take me several hours to decide. Tell you what. Let me sleep on it, and you'll have my answer in the morning."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. It means I have one night to help you decide."

"Oh, I'm not sure… Just one night? Can you rise to the challenge? It's a short deadline."

He gives me a look that can set an iceberg on fire.

"Believe me, adun'a, I can. I am a very good negotiator. My meticulousness is exceptional."

"Good exceptional or bad exceptional?"

"You'll have your answer by dawn."

Shoot, I need some air. It must be at least 100 degrees in here and I think I'm a little wet. Damn. Will this man ever stop making me damp and horny?

Noticing my flush, Sarek visibly frowns and moves to open a window. A sweet breeze is coming from outside. It is a lovely evening.

"Come and sit," he says placing a chair next to the open window. "Have you eaten?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll finish in five minutes. I'll just need to add some final notes. Then we'll dine together."

"Okay, thanks," I reply, sitting on the chair. Sarek gently runs his fingers across my belly and then returns to his desk.

I check him out as he walks away. Argh. No diplomat should look this good from behind.

"You know ambassador, my mom advised me never to be alone in a room with a man who might have dishonorable intentions."

"Indeed."

"So I must ask, what are yours?"

"Well t'sai, since you ask, they are quite … lascivious."

"Oh. Lucky me," I purr. I wish I looked and sounded more seductive, but truth is I'm pregnant and hungry. "When will you finish?"

"In approximately 4.54 minutes."

"Uh huh. Okay." Having nothing else to do, I look outside the window. The view is beautiful, both in and out of the office.

When I turn to check on him, Sarek has stopped writing and just gazes at me. For how long has he been sitting like this?

"Hey, shouldn't you be working?"

He remains silent for a few seconds, eyes fixed on me. "I'm the one who's lucky."

I give him my warmest smile. "Flattery will get you nowhere, ambassador," I tease.

"That's not true."

"Oh?"

"It got me into your pants."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Hmmm… I should never have taught you Earth idioms."

"I respectfully disagree. Besides, private tuition has numerous advantages. I got to appreciate your … oral skills."

I pretend to be shocked. "Mr. Ambassador! Such language."

"Indeed. For someone who, as I recall, inebriated and seduced her fiancé in the office across the hall, you seem prude enough."

I wave my hand dismissively, although I secretly rejoice every time I remember that night. Sarek will never let me forget it. Getting him drunk with chocolate liqueur is among my top five sexy moments in our relationship. If Tevarn, the current ambassador, knew what we did on his chair, desk, sofa and floor, he'd probably burn the entire room.

"You still remember that? Ahh… What can I say in my defense, your Honor? I was young and adventurous. Besides, don't remind me that night. My hips still hurt."

I laugh but Sarek's gaze darkens. His worse fear is that he'll injure me one day.

"Oh, come on Sarek. I'm well. We are well. See?" I smile reassuringly and pat my belly. "I've got your heir safe right here. You don't need to worry about a single thing. We're safe."

He runs his eyes all over my body and a soft sigh escapes from him. I pretend not to notice. I know how stressed he is about this journey and our safety.

"Yes, you are," he finally says.

"Well, hurry up. I'm hungry."

"As always, t'sai, your wish is my command."

He returns to his work and I turn again to observe the sunset. It really is such a lovely evening. Vulcan sunset is unbeatable but during sweet, quiet moments like this, I miss Earth.

Suddenly, a nightingale starts singing. And it's such a humble and peaceful sound, that my heart sinks.

Maybe it's the beauty of the scenery. Maybe it's the fact that I hadn't embraced my parents in nearly a year. My mom cried so much at the sight of my round belly. She and daddy promised they'll visit Vulcan once I give birth.

Maybe it's the heavy medicines, or that fact that I overslept. Or my swollen feet, or the haemodialysis. My son's blood is poisonous. If I don't remove the extra cooper from my body, I'll die within a week. My unborn son will kill me.

And my body that gave birth and nurtures my baby can also kill him. The oxygen I provide is not enough. I take shots of pure oxygen on a daily basis for my baby's proper development. Along with Daniel's formula that tricks my body into accepting my son's alien DNA. It's heavy stuff but without it I would lose the baby within twenty days. The mere thought makes me shiver.

Or maybe it's the fact that we're practically prisoners here. I can't leave the compound; there are paparazzi everywhere and because of Sarek's highly confidential work on a treaty we can't take any risks. That's why Sarek agreed for I'Chaya to come with us, to keep me company.

Of course my husband notices immediately the change in my mood. Because of the mental bond we share, there are no secrets between us.

"We could consent to an interview. Perhaps this way, the photographers will seize this absurd siege and you could enjoy a walk outside the building."

I shake my head. He values his privacy, but again so do I. I know Sarek wouldn't feel comfortable with an interview. And truth is I despise publicity.

The words of an old erotic poem come to mind.

"Do you remember this poem you translated for me once, back when we started dating?

"Because the untried and the from else brought

The people can't stand it and it's early, do you hear me

It's still early in this world my love

To talk about you and me. (1)

"Do you remember our interview, when we got married? How they insulted you. And you were sitting right next to me. Little green man, my foot. Who the hell they think they are? And you are an adult; you have a choice, to defend yourself, to speak up, regardless if you chose not to.

"Who will speak for our baby? Who will defend it? And why should we have to defend it? We are family, not a spectacle." Determined, I shake my head. "No. No interviews. Do you honestly think these people care about you, me or the baby? If it is healthy or how many extra months I can manage?

"No, they don't care. They're just curious to see what I look like. What our baby will look like. Yes, it is the first time somebody attempts to prolong a Human pregnancy. That's not a reason for me to become a target, an exhibition to feed people's curiosity. As if we have solved all the world's problems and the only thing we can do is gossiping each other," I murmur and caress my belly.

"It is still early, Sarek."

"Ashayam, I do not wish to see you like this."

"Oh, I'm fine, sweetie. It's just …" I take a deep breath, uncertain of how to express my feelings without worrying him.

How can I tell him sometimes I still can't believe I'm finally pregnant? Other inter-species couples before us had tried and failed. We had discussed adoption before our marriage. That was our plan from day one. And then this occurred … It was so unexpected. Thank God for 23rd century medicine.

How can I tell him I'm still so scared about the future? Because, deep down, I know Sarek is scared too. For both the baby and me. This is a life and death situation. One he is handling with such dignity and poise. I had never appreciated his inner strength and control more than these last few months.

But more than anything else, beyond all the medical tests, the drugs, the experimental formulas, the doctors, the media and all this insane frenzy, I constantly need to remind myself that… I'll become a mother.

I'll become a mother. And that simple truth is a small miracle. Sensing every day the baby growing up … Kicking me. Needing me. Feeding from me. Living inside me. Completing me.

Now I know how much my parents love me. How they feel about me. That's why I wanted to see them so much. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for this unborn child, my son. A baby whose existence nobody believed one year ago.

"Amanda, what is it?"

I gaze distracted at the garden. "Sometimes … I think our baby is like the plants in this garden. An intruder in an inhospitable environment."

Sarek looks at me puzzled. "What sort of intruder?"

"Vulcan seed on Earth soil. You told me once that when the embassy was being built, people said alien plants would never adjust. That nothing would ever grow."

Sarek gives me a heartwarming look. "Indeed. I am pleased we proved them wrong."

I smile at our double entendre.

"A little intruder in this garden between Vulcan and Earth. A most unexpected intruder," I sigh.

"A most welcome intruder," Sarek says, sending me a warm feeling of affection and immediately I feel better. Sensing my calmness, he returns to his work.

My stomach growls but I'm feeling magnanimous. I'll wait for him. He's got three entire minutes.

Maybe our dilemma should be food or sex. He'd had a harder time convincing me in my present state.

Suddenly something I see outside the window in the garden draws my attention. I'Chaya appears between some thick bushes. Goodness. Between his gray fur and the surroundings there isn't much difference. He is almost invincible.

A natural predator, I think.

Sometimes I forget that before the Awakening sehlats were used as guardians for every clan's weakest members, the sick and the children. Now they are company, but nevertheless…

Regardless of their natural kindness, sehlats are fierce warriors. One of the common traits they share with Vulcans is that they both fight to the death. Maybe that's why Vulcans view them as friends and companions, rather as animals.

I'Chaya looks around to make sure nobody's watching. He spots me, looking down at him. Has he been looking for me? Knowing that he's got my attention, he spits something in the ground. Then looks at me, waves his small tail and smiles.

He winks at me! I'Chaya must be the only sehlat in the universe that can wink at someone. It is our secret code. When I overcame my initial fear and we became friends I taught him so he can warn me every time he steals food from the kitchen.

What's he done now?

I look at him surprised as he starts digging a hole.

"Sarek? Whose shoe I'Chaya buries in the garden?"

.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Odysseas Elytis, The Monogram, 1972  
> .  
> ________________________________________  
> Author's Note: Amanda's phrase "there is nothing little about my husband," comes from the 1988 Star Trek novel "Spock's World" by Diane Duane.
> 
> Dr. Daniel Corrigan and the healer Sorel belong to Jean Lorrah and appear in her TOS novels "The Vulcan Academy Murders" and "The IDIC Epidemic". 
> 
> Skon's wife is named T'Rama in the short story "A Girl for Every Star" written by John Takis.
> 
> And that, dear readers, is the identity of the Intruder in the Garden between Vulcan and Earth, the only intruder I'Chaya will always accept and welcome.


End file.
